It is known to use Fresnel optics to guide electromagnetic radiation. Fresnel optics comprise a Fresnel structure having annular ridges and annular grooves, the ridges and grooves being arranged circularly and concentrically around an optical midaxis. A ridge has the same shape circumferentially around the midaxis.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a device that illuminates a predetermined surface region and has better optical properties.